sex drugs and rock and roll
by caz-felton-malfoy
Summary: No Hogwarts. harrys bad and dracos good... includes stuff in the title. beware. being revised slash
1. introducing

'See you later dad', Harry Potter called out to his dad as he passed him on the way to school. Grabbing a piece of toast, which he spied on the kitchen counter, he looked at his watch and swore. 'I'm gonna be late' he said to himself. He ran out the house, slamming the door and headed up the street in a fast pace.

His dad, still in the kitchen looked at the wall clock. Only 8.30am he thought. He doesn't need to be at school until 9am, and it only takes 10minutes walking. What's he going to be late for?

'Hey Haz' the 15-year-old's boy mate called.

'Hey Steve. Where's your girlfriend?' Harry asked.

'Oh she's with her mates'.

'That's cool'.

They set off down the road and turned down a house path. The house looked empty and creepy. All its windows were boarded up, save for one plank of wood, which was hanging on by a screw, it let in a small amount of light. The grass was over grown and Un-cared for. 'Yo!' Harry shouted as he pushed the door open.

'Hi' a tall blonde boy said, fiddling with something - a lighter. He got a cigarette out offered one to Steve and Harry. Harry was a lean boy, brown hair and green eyes. He had a scar in the centre of his forehead, like a lightening bolt his mates would say and then laugh.

Harry plonked himself down and Steve followed suit. They each took a cigarette and light up. They were all complaining about school and stuff when the boy with the blonde hair (Kyle) pulled out a joint.

'Hey guys' look what I got' he said with a smirk on his face.

'Cool' Harry replied and instantly took it off Kyle and light it. They were passing around the joint when all of a sudden they heard the bang of the front door. 'Shit' Harry said automatically, no one else knew they were there did they? Harry stood up and looked outside and saw a car, a police car.

'Crap' Harry swore again. They quickly put out the joint and ran to the back door. They raced towards the fence, hearing sounds coming from the inside of the house. With one leap each they were over the fence and headed down the muddy path that took them to the end of the road the house was on.

'Phew' Steve said. He'd been arrested before and had repeatedly stated (mainly to his girlfriend) that he didn't want a repeat performance. They brushed their trousers down and headed towards school. Upon arriving they instantly spotted their victim. A small redhead with clothes too big for him and a coat with small holes in. Harry gave a hollow laugh and nodded towards the redhead. The rest instantly followed and when they were nearly in front of their victim. A girl and her friends walked over to them. The girl started shouting.

'Where have you been?' I quote that you said 'I'll be here at 20 too' and its 5 too. You make me mad Steve, you stink of fags and weed, even though you said you didn't smoke anymore - we're through' and with that the girl turned around and stormed off with her friends nervously following her.

Steve, still shocked at what happen stood there and watched her go. It was Kyle who sprung into action

'Hey Steve you go after her, we'll manage Ron on our own' Steve gulped and nodded. He headed off in the direction the girl went.

'Hey! Ron old pal' harry shouted down Ron's ear, as if he was deaf. 'Where is it?' trembling Ron pulled out 3 books and handed them to Harry. 'We'll be getting A's from this will we?' Harry asked. Ron nodded nervously and shied back. 'Good becasue if we don't...' Harry said raising his eyebrows.

'Omg Harry!' Kyle exclaimed 'It's that car we like'.

A silver Subaru was parked opposite the school yard.

'Go get Steve' Harry motioned and walked in the direction of the car. A couple minutes later Kyle arrived with Steve and they all looked at the car.

'This is what you wanted me for?' Steve uttered.

'Nope we need a driver' Harry replied

'You what?' Steve started to say but his voice was drowned out by the school bell going off. The three of them stayed still until everyone had gone inside the school.

'Um Harry. You're not gonna?' Steve started but was cut off again but this time by the breaking off a window.

'Shit Harry!" Steve and Kyle said and ran, as a tall strong looking man came out of a shop. Harry started to run but was pulled over by someone grabbing his leg. "You boy are coming with me'.


	2. good old chum!

'Um.. I don't know what you mean. Let go of me' Harry started

'You know full well what I mean boy. I saw you and your mates standing round my car. Next thing I know you've gone and smashed my window!' the man dragged harry to his car and pointed. 'Or can't you remember'

'Oh yes. Sorry about that' Harry said quickly wanting to get away from the place, as his dad works in the shop the car was parked outside and was due to arrive any moment.

'Sorry! Sorry?' the man exploded. His blonde long hair fell over his face as he shook Harry. 'You boy are to tell me your name and give me a contact so I can get in touch with your parents'

'I don't have any' Harry said. With an after thought of 'why did I say that?'

'Hey! Hey. Un-hand my son now!' Harry's dad appeared on the scene. Pulling Harry away from the mans arm. Harry shrugged his shoulders trying to make his clothes feel comfortable on him.

'Your son. Why just a second ago I was told he had no parents' the man straightened up turning to face Harry's dad. 

'Well he does and… What happened to this car? Is it yours?' Harry's dad enquired. 'Shit' thought Harry. He was in for it now.

'Yes as a matter of fact it is mine. But your son seemed to be wanting it when he smashed my window' 

'What the. Harry is this true?' his dad asked with a trace of shame in his voice.

All Harry could do is hang his head in shame.

'I'm sorry sir, I'm deeply ashamed Harry. Would you like to come into the back of my shop and we shall discuss the punishment and payment then. Harry your coming too. I'm not letting you out of my sight'. Harry trudged along behind his dad and the man who owned the car. The man had long blonde hair and a certain image upon his face that Harry couldn't place, like he was different, somehow... As they entered the shop, which was a shop of old collectibles the bell above tinkled bringing Harry to look up, away from the floor and at his dad and the man who had come to a halt. 

'I'm deeply sorry about Harry's behaviour, my name is James Potter and…'

'James Potter hey, did you used to go to Harrington-on-high secondary school?' the man asked in an urgent kind of voice.

'Yes, why how do you know...' 

'I'm Lucius Malfoy, I used to be in your class, D3 was it, yes now I remember' Lucius' stern face gave a hint of a smile as if something funny had happened. 

'Why it never is!' James exclaimed 'Good old Lucius hey, how've you been?' Harry sat down on a nearby chair and sighed quietly, as if his dad knew this man, they'd probably be here for hours, knowing his dad and his likes for a good conversation with people. 

'Good good didn't expect to see you again, heard you moved away, to a different school and such, such a shame we meet again on these circumstances' Lucius shifted his eyes upon Harry. 'So this is your boy hey, got any more?' 

'Yes, Harry's got a younger brother and baby sister' James replied 'but know to get onto business' James added, avoiding the subject of families. Harry knew it was because his mum had died and he didn't like talking about her, not even to Harry. She had died in a car crash, the weather had been snowy and the roads were icy and her car had slipped into the other side of the road, on the motorway. 

'Well it would cost a lot, but if you want I could have the boy over at mine to do jobs and work off the debt and me and you can have a good old catch up' Lucius grinned. 

'Are you sure? I mean…'

'Yes James I am sure. That's settled then. I'll see you tomorrow at say 4?' 

'Well if you're sure then ok' James beamed happy to get away with the incident so easily. Lucius left the shop and Harry braved for the shouting of a lifetime that was about to come…

(Next day) 

'It says it on here, 143 Appleheight Drive' James said pointing to the address Lucius had left with him. 

'But…it's massive!' Harry gulped. 

'I know, must be doing good for himself' James said stopping the car and getting out of it. Harry, following suit did the same and followed his dad up the gravel driveway. 

Ding-Dong.

'Ah yes Mr and Mister Potter. I was told to let you in and tell you to go to the dinning room, but the young boy should go to the last door on the right, upstairs and clean the room' a butler said as he held the door open.

Harry looked at his dad and receiving the stern nod walked on and headed up the stairs slowly. 

About three doors down Harry heard a noise coming from the room he was passing. Seeing that the door was ajar he pushed it open slightly to find a young boy.

Looking up at him. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rubbish I know. Check out my newest fanfic though 'it's a kind of love triangle isn't it'. Reviews welcome! 


End file.
